


let it snow

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey gets to experience the snow without the threat of the First Order looming around them and Jessika shows her the benefits of cuddling to get warm afterwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful Kayla who agreed to do a fic swap with me and I hope you like it~

“You’re going to catch a cold.” Jessika said and then a moment later paused, “Do Jedi’s get colds?”

 

Rey hardly looked like she heard, fascinated by the snow on the ground, but the outfit she wore had Jessika worried as it was more designed for a desert than for the first frost of the winter season on Lothal.

 

“We get sick like anyone else, we just have a better immune system,” Rey finally answered, looking up from the snow with her cheeks flush from the cold, “Or so Master Luke says.”

 

Jessika walked over, pulling off her mittens and slipping them on Rey’s hands before she reached up with her still warm fingers and caught Rey’s face between her hands.

 

Rey grinned, leaning into the warmth, but it was easy to see how delighted she was at this new environment.

 

“Guess you really never got snow on Jakku.” Jessika murmured, staring at the flakes of snow that had gotten caught on Rey’s eyelashes.

 

“The first time I ever saw it was when we destroyed the Starkiller. I didn’t have time to admire it then.” A small shiver ran down Rey and Jessika frowned.

 

“Maybe we should admire it later when we can get you in some warmer clothes.”

 

They had only just landed twenty minutes ago and Rey had stayed outside while she reported, she hadn’t even thought about Rey not being used to the coldness of the planet though really it seemed not to bother Rey and more a new thing to explore.

 

“Come on,” Jessika reached down to grab one of Rey’s hands, pulling her along into the warmth of the base.

 

“It is much colder than nights Jakku,” Rey mused, “They could freezing but nothing nearly so much as this.”

 

“What did you do then?” Jessika asked curiously as they got to the room they’d been assigned, tugging off her boots and flight suit.

 

“Nothing really,” Rey shrugged, “There wasn’t anything that could be done. I’d just curl up in my hammock and wait for morning.”

 

Jessika eyed her, watching Rey slip her own shoes off and how now she seemed to shiver more that the snow had melted and dampened her clothing.

 

Rey didn’t have to say she’d curled up in that hammock of hers alone, it was a fact Jessika was painfully aware of after Rey had told her several stories of her scavenging days and sitting in hollowed out ships on her own, staying up night after night so no one could steal the loot she had rightfully acquired.

 

“Hang on, I’ll be right back.” Jessika reluctantly put her shoes back on and stepped out of the room and down the hall to the mess area. There she picked up what she needed and made her way back, setting the drinks she had obtained down on the nightstand next to the bed and slipping her shoes off again.

 

Rey looked at the drinks curiously and Jessika hid her smile, trying not to give away too much just then.

 

“You know what’s another great thing about snow,” She said loudly, digging into their bags and pulling out the spare clothes they had brought, throwing the pile at Rey and smiling as it neatly floated in the air and into Rey’s hands.

 

“What?” Rey asked, stepping into the adjoined bathroom to change and leaving her clothes on the rack in there.

 

“Getting warm afterwards.” She’d dragged all the blankets on the bed into a nest pile, reminiscent of something she used to do as kid and faced her own winter nights back home.

 

Jessika slipped under one end of the blankets and held it up for Rey to join her. Once Rey had she passed her one of the drinks she had gotten, getting her own and carefully navigating them so they were pressed side by side with blankets all around them and her drink not spilled.

 

“What’s this?” Rey looked at the brown concoction in the mug, her hands wrapping around it and smiling at the warmth from it.

 

“Hoth chocolate, it’s made with Tauntaun milk.” Jessika explained, blowing on her own cup and taking a sip.

 

Rey followed suit, humming in delight at the taste and taking another larger gulp afterwards. When her cup was halfway through she pulled on the blankets, wiggling closer to Jessika and resting her head on Jessika’s shoulder.

 

“It’s quite good, I think I like this part.” Rey said, “But I would like to go back out in the snow again later.”

 

“Sure,” Jessika grinned, “We can have a snowball fight, get the squadron in on it too. Now that’s something you can’t do with sand. And then we can get warmed up again later.”

 

She felt Rey smile where her lips were pressed against Jessika’s neck and was rather pleased that Rey seemed taken with the idea.

 

She moved her arm so it was around Rey’s shoulder and nearly dropped the blanket away from them but at the last second Rey caught it with her mind and maneuvered it back over top of them.

 

“That’s convenient.” Jessika commented, taking another sip from her mug.

 

“I’ve found it comes in handy.” Rey said, practically nonchalant but Jessika could hear the amusement underneath.

 

They quietly finished their drinks, easily gulping down the warm liquid and when they were done Rey floated their cups over to the table and they burrowed under the blanket more, her leg falling between Rey’s own and her other arm thrown over Rey’s hip.

 

Rey’s breath ghosted over her neck in puffs of warm air and with the blankets overtop it should have been uncomfortably hot even in the rather cool base but Jessika didn’t think it was so bad, pressing her cheek to Rey’s hair which was down from its normal style.

 

Rey curled around her more, no longer shivering, and content to just lie there until they both drifted off.

 

“I think this was a good idea.” Rey said sleepily, talking about Jessika’s idea to visit the other Resistance base.

 

“I agree.” Jessika tried to say but broke off mid yawn.

 

Rey lifted her head off Jessika’s shoulder to lean up and press a quick kiss that tasted of chocolate to Jessika’s lips before she dropped her head back down to where it was.

 

Their breathing mellowed out until they were both asleep in each other’s arms, the blankets all around them and snow falling heavily outside.


End file.
